Crashing Through
by ChristielJackson
Summary: I remember rain, then I remember whispering. Then comes the memory of three men... no six men. And then I remember Mathew... he was shot. I don't remember much of what happened before I was tossed through a window. What I do remember is this: My name is Miley 'Miles' Ames. And now, I have no idea where I am... and I don't know who this weird Dane is. *Rated M for 2p's*
1. Before

Listening to the tapping of rain on the roof of the classroom seemed like the only interesting pastime that morning. The date was January ninth of twenty fifteen, and as I glanced across the classroom I could tell that no one was really doing their work; except the A+ students—aka not me.

Mr. Sandoval had seated me as far as he could from my friends, Scarlet Woods and Mathew Lakewood. Although when I glanced over, Mathew was staring at me with his strangely violet colored eyes, his bangs falling into his face. Mathew was one of those kids who never did their work, but seemed to keep one of the best grades. His long blond hair was pulled into a low hanging pony tail and his sun glasses were perched on the top of his nose.

Scarlet sat next to him, since they didn't seem to talk much when I wasn't around. Her short blond hair was messy and her brown eyes were trained on the manga book I'd let her borrow because I'd finished it at lunch. Mathew raised an eyebrow and I replied with a sigh and a 'slit my throat' motion that he chuckled at.

"Miss Woods, put away the book and get to work." Scarlet looked up, her eyes slightly wide. I guess she'd seen the new Titan. She nodded quickly, placing her bookmark on the correct page and set the book into her bag.

I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face as Mathew turned back to his desk. The girl next to me, Terry, was doddleing inside of the school-owned science book. I glanced over and nearly snorted at the sight of a large, poorly drawn dick at the top left corner of page 69.

I turned back to my work. The pages I had to fill out were blank and boring. The work we do in this class can suck my woman balls. It was everything I despised; and it wasn't luck that we'd be dissecting pigs in the spring. It is fun eating meat, not actually having to dissect what the hell it comes from. One of my vegetarian friends, Lucy had to be pulled from this class because when she heard we were doing that, she fainted and dropped a nasty smelling chemical Sandoval had asked her to hold.

I could hear whispering—four voices. Three men; one was funny, it reminded me of that Doctor Who show. The other was a deep American voice. The last was one I didn't recognize but I could keep hearing '-a'. And the girl's voice was so hushed that I didn't know what kind of accent it was.

"Who's talking?" The teacher frowned and then looked straight at me. I froze a little from the eye-contact until he looked away. "Who is talking?" He says it slowly, and with a little more edge in his choice. The murmuring stops, and the class falls into dangerous and scary silence.

And then, with no explanation or logic put in, the door to the supply closet flung open. In the archway stood a man with strawberry-blond hair. His bright blue eyes circled around the room till they landed on me. He looked to be about nineteen, maybe a little older and wore mostly pink and blue with purple sneakers.

As soon as he was out, I saw that in his hand he held a cupcake with bright pink frosting and what I hoped was sprinkles.

The next to step out was a tall red-head with sunglasses on. He had a lot of ear piercings, and a piercing that rested on the lower left corner of his mouth. Over his shoulder rested a baseball bat—which happened to had nails attacked near the top. He wore mostly dark clothing, excluding the brown bomber-jacket that was ripped and tattered with the number '05' fading on the back.

The last out was a male, taller than the first, but shorter than the second. He looked Italian, with very, very dark auburn hair and even darker amber colored eyes. He wore a dark tan military uniform along with a black hat, a strange curl sticking from his head. He had a long blade in one hand, a revolver in the other.

But I wasn't scared for a moment. For the first few seconds, I only wondered where the girl was. The man was still looking at me and I gasped in a breath. Standing, I spoke.

"Oliver." I don't know how the name came to mind… Oliver Lakewood was Mathew's adoptive father. This man… this man was not him. Mr. Lakewood had brown eyes and dirty blond hair. He wore mostly black and grey. This was _not _him. And yet, he smiled and giggled.

"Hello poppet! Long time no see." I was confused, who were these guys. Everyone had their eyes on me now, and I felt strange. Suddenly, an arm wraps around me and pulls me back. The man's smiled only widens. "Well _now _it's a party." He giggled. I couldn't help but think this guy was crazy… absolutely crazy.

I didn't turn to see who was holding me, I was too scared to even breathe.

"You're crazy." The strange accented man spoke, his mouth rather close to my ear. "You're just crazy." The man with blue eyes giggled.

"You're one to speak, my dear Danish friend."

"I am not your friend." The arm around me tensed, so I tensed. Suddenly, blue eyes frowned and the arm released me, and two people came at my sided. They lifted me up and ran towards the back of the room.

"Miley!" Mathew stood in his seat and I cried out as the Italian man raised his gun. It was no use in trying to get away from these two men—I would die either way.

"Don't-a worry Bella! You have-a high pain tolerance right?" I was confused and frowned despite my situation I tried to understand what he ment. Suddenly, the two let go and I went flying. The last thing I saw was a happy Italian, a grumpy Italian and the backside of a blond in a black suite.

Then, and only then, did the window shatter and I fell into darkness.


	2. Queen of Unwanted Attention

There is a huge difference between making a good first impression and making a bad one. I happened to be one of those people who make very bad first impressions. When I met Mathew, I'd punched him in the face by mistake. Then I met Scarlet when I was talking to my friend Donna in the bathroom about-of all things-orgies.

This time I fell from the sky. And I don't mean it metaphorically, I mean it in the literal term that I fell straight out of the sky. But to be accurate I fell out of the ceiling with glass surrounding me and crashed onto a table littered with papers and pencils.

And sitting at the table were a bunch of men and about three or four girls. I groaned in pain and rolled onto my side. Unfortunately when I opened my eyes I was staring down the barrels of a shotgun. I let out a high pitched scream and tried to back away but cried in pain when my hands hit the table that was not covered in glass. I lifted up my hands and my eyes clouded with tears when I saw the blood.

High pain tolerance... I get it now.

"Switzerland put your gun down." I looked up at the gun once more, and looked past the barrel to see a blond haired green eyed man frowning. "Put your gun down." The other person repeated. We stared each other down until I felt too intimidated and I looked away, closing my eyes and letting the tears flow.

I bit my lip and tried to hide in my hair-but that wasn't going to work since I'd cut it about two months ago and it wasn't even back down to my shoulders yet. My hands, back and my knees burned in pain and I bled from almost everywhere but the front of my body (excluding my knees).

"Ve~ The Bella looks-a scared." I opened my eyes and gasped-I remember that voice. I just don't know where I remember it from.

"No-a shit." Mumbled a deeper voice. I glance at the two. One was staring at the floor, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He had rather pretty brown eyes, and dark auburn hair with a curl sticking out of the right side of his head. He wore a tan military uniform, and a half-eaten tomato sat in front of him.

The other looked like the first in some ways. But his eyes were closed, and the curl stuck out of the left side of his head. His hair was also a much lighter shade and his uniform was a nice shade of blue.

I know I've seen them before... I saw them... Oh God, I know where I've seen them. _Oliver, _this name rings through my head, but I know it doesn't belong to either of the men... The grumpy looking one looks up and out gazes meet. He flushes and looks assay and so I look to someone else, and they stare back. But this one seemed a little less intimidating-hell this person was a girl.

She had long, messy brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and she wore a lot of layers. Snow pants, a snow jacket, which was unzipped to revile an anime style sweater. She had a penguin sitting in her lap which looked stuffed at first... until it blinked.

"Miss?" Someone waved their hand in my face and I jumped a bit, backing I did. This man took the place of the first-he was blond with green eyes as well but he smelled of tea and wore a green army uniform. "Miss, I asked what your name was." He repeated a question I hadn't even heard. Oh God... my name? Maybe it was the British accent that made me forget. No.

"M... Miley Ames?" I said it, but it didn't sound so familiar. "Miles, everyone calls me Miles." I wondered who the 'everyone' I was speaking of. He looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows... goddamn those eyebrows were huge.

"You don't sound so sure." I frowned at him and feel my eyes droop as I look at him.

"My name is Miley Guinevere Ames and my best friends call me Miles." He hummed in response and held a hand out to me. I slowly put mine in his and winced at the burning sensation that went through my hands. He and one of the others-another blond with blue eyes and glasses-helped me off of the table.

"Now, I'd like to know how you got here." The British man became very serious, but the other guy let out a laugh.

"Who cares I say we become friends!" He slung his arm around my shoulders and I collapse, yelping in pain as I reach for my shoulders. The oblivious American man looked down at me confused. "Duce, what happened?" Then, he was hit upside the head by British eyebrow dude.

"You git, she just fell out of the bloody sky along with glass what the hell do you think is bloody wrong?!" For some reason, my mouth wouldn't close and I almost couldn't breathe, trying to reach my now burning shoulders.

There was silence as a chair scraped across the wooden floor. The sound of footsteps approached me and a shadow covered my eye-sight. I looked up to see another hand, smaller and tanned. I groaned in pain as I reached up and another hand grabbed my other arms elbow and the person help me to my feet.

The girl's skin was slightly tanned, although it was still pale. She was covered in freckles and wore tan men's military uniform pants with a white shirt tucked in and a blue knitted hat. But she had her eyes closed and a small frown.

Around her neck hung two necklaces both on leather chains, one was the Italian flag and the other was the Union Jack.

"I'm-a take her to get cleaned up. Don't-a be dumbasses while I'm-a gone." She took a hold on my hand and began to drag me away. "And I'm-a talking to you Romano."

"Bastardo!"

"Ow." I hisses as the girl wrapped my arms.

"Chiedo scusa." I didn't understand what she said but I hoped she was apologizing and not calling me a baby. She turned around to the bathroom counter next to where I sat. I looked at her, and her hazel eye looked duly around the medical supplies.

"What's your name?" I asked and she flicked her eyes towards me before going back to the box. She picked up the bandages again.

"Verdan. They-a call me Verdan." I stared as her, my eyes narrow.

"You were named after a country?" She nodded, turning to me.

"Roll-a up your pants or-a take 'em off." I quickly roll up my stretch pants and wince when the cloth moves out of the cuts where it was stuck. She kneeled down and I felt the cloth press into my cuts and slowly move up.

"Why?" She began to wrap up my leg, frowning as she did. It took a few moments before she spoke.

"I can't-a tell you, not unless- a the others agree." I stared at her confused until she put everything away. I looked down and saw both my legs were wrapped. "Now-a hurry up. I-a bet the boys are fighting-a again." She locked the first aid kit away for the next use.

I wondered what she meant... and who are the others?


	3. It Feels Like I'm Guessing

From the memories I can scavenge from the farthest parts of my brain, I can remember very few details about my past life. This included my name, my age, date of birth, and the first names of my parents along with the fact I have an older brother who lives half way across the world.

But I knew there were bigger matters than trying to remember what happened before I came here. I needed to figure out how I got here, who brought me here and... why the hell Verdan smells like pasta _and s_cones.

Neither Verdan nor I decided to make any kind of conversation on the way back to the table room. There was a large crash, like a vase had fallen and Verdan's eyebrow twitched.

"Can you-a wait out here?" She asked, turning to me with the most serious expression. I looked at the tall wooden door behind her and I had to guess it led to the room I'd arrived in. I looked back to her and nodded. She turned to the door and walked in, shutting it closed behind her.

I winced at the sound of rapid Italian and English cursing that left her mouth. I heard a noise that reminded me of the time I'd been in a fight with Scarlet and I'd slapped her. But this sound was amplified by at least ten.

All noise on the other side of the door stopped and I tensed a bit. The door creaked a bit as it opened and Verdan stood there, her hat missing and her hair messed up.

"Come in," She turned around and I caught a glare she sent towards one of the people who resided in the room. I had to keep myself from laughing when I entered the room. Eyebrows was holding his cheek and the penguin I'd seen in the over-dressed girls lap was now pecking at the head of another man with shoulder length blond hair.

"Behave," Verdan hissed to eyebrows before going to sit down. Other than eyebrows and the other man, everyone seamed to still be seated where they were before. They all stared at me, excluding five men who were whispering to one another, glancing at me every few moments.

"What were they-a talking about after we left-a?" Verdan kicked her feet up onto the table despite the glare one of the others sent her. As I looked around the room there was one thing that stood out to me most... A lot of these men are blond.

I felt like I sort of stood out with my dark blue dyed hair, and flushed a bit. I stared down at my feet, mentally cursing myself for thinking about hair color and not about the obvious problem.

"Miss Ames, would you like a seat?" Eyebrows kept glaring in the general direction of Verdan and the blond man who had been pecked by the penguin.

"If it's not to much trouble, yes please." I nodded quickly although this bothered both of my shoulders. Eyebrows began to walk me towards the other side of the room. "What's your name?" I asked, eyeing the group of men who were still whispering amongst themselves.

"Call me England, or Britain. Either will work for now." I nodded, glad I had something to call him - eyebrows wouldn't slip from my mouth now hopefully. I nodded quickly as he stopped. This end of the table had the most empty chairs, but the one England offered me already had a man sitting in it. And get this, oh my god, HE WAS BLOND!

"You can sit here Miss Ames." I shook my head and he raised one of his thick eyebrows in confusion.

" , there is already someone in that seat." The blond man gasped in what seamed like surprise before looking up at me.

His eyes were such a pretty violet color. And a curl stuck out of his head and fell in his face. England squinted at him before his eyes widened.

"O-oh yes! I'm so sorry Canada I did not see you there." England rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as violet eyes -Canada I guessed was his name- sighed. England then directed me into the seat to the left of Canada.

Once seated, I looked to the rather shy looking man.

"So, your name is Canada, yes?" I asked with a light smile. I guess I'm probably gonna be here for awhile so why not make friends? He looked towards me, how eyes wide like he was surprised I was talking to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm Canada." He spoke so softly, it was actually really peaceful. Finally, someone here who doesn't shout. His appearance, besides his hair length and eye-color reminded me of the loud-mouthed American who hurt my shoulders.

"Well if you didn't hear, my name is Miles." He smiled once more and nodded, his eyes closed.

"Yo, dude why are you talkin' to air?" The annoying American leaned in the space between me and Canada, so I glared at him.

"Well you great big bag of dicks, someone happens to be sitting in that chair," he looked at me in surprise, as did Canada. "And he happens to look just like you." I crossed my arms in triumph before shoving the American out of my view from Canada.

Canada stared at me in awe before he smiled. "Thank you Miles." I nodded in response, then happily turned to the others, waiting to find out what the hell we were going to do.


	4. Crash, Bang, Dane

The meeting went something like this; CRASH, BANG, BOOM with a lot of yelling and choking in between and this scary tall guy who said 'da' a lot.

By the time we had gotten even close to a decision there was a man asleep, the blond man getting pecked by the penguin again, Verdan cursing in rapid Italian at a man who yelled at her just as fast in the same language, and a man shouting about pasta. I wondered if they had meeting like this all the time... And if I'm invited to the next one.

As I glanced over, my eyes locked with blue ones. In was a member of the five whispering blond men. He wore, from what I could tell, a black suit with a red dress shirt, a black tie and a black hat. He seamed to radiate confidence and when our gazes met, he smirked and went back to whispering with his friends.

"Antarctica get your pet off of France!" The man who I learned was Germany yelled across the room. And Antarctica, the girl who was all bundled up, sighed.

"Bob, get over here now! Don't make me count!" The penguin paid no attention. "Une!" She began to count in French, up until what I guessed was nine. "Get off him or else I won't give you salmon!" Before I could even blink, the penguin was now, what seamed to be, hugging Antarctica.

"Verdan, Romano could you shut up, zhere are more important matters besides letting off your sexual tensions!" Both Verdan, and the man I assumed was Romano, turned to Germany.

"Potato bastardo!" They exclaimed in unison, and I snorted. Canada seamed a bit uncomfortable so I nudged him. He tensed at the sudden contact.

"Hey, you okay?" For some reason it didn't bother me that I'd only known the man for three hours, it felt like almost forever. Canada nodded.

"Yeah, it's just..." He sighed and I sat up straighter. "Nothing." I frowned, because this is not the answer I wanted. I opened my mouth to say something when blue eyes, who had smirked at me, stood up. The others in his group, excluding one who was emotionless and one who was grinning, looked at him angrily.

"I say the lille pige stays with us until we can fix the problem! We do have plenty of extra rooms!" He stated it like the entire world should know it.

"We d'd not all 'gree to this." One of his friends stated. He wore glasses and has a thick Swedish accent

"He's right you stupid Dane." The emotionless one stated. The smiling one stayed quiet, as did the one who was angrily chomping down on licorice.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Canada. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the men.

"The one standing, he's Denmark. The e-emotionless looking one is Norway. The happy one is Finland, the one eating licorice is Iceland and the Swedish one is... Sweden." I nodded slowly and looked back to the group of men. Denmark had his hands on his hips, his four friends staring at him.

"Denmark, you share your house with four others. I think you need a majority vote for that to be acceptable." And so that is what he stated they would do. Only he and Finland raised their hands. I felt a bit embarrassed, but caught the eyes of the Danish man again. He smiles slightly in my direction, the looked back to his friends.

Out of the corner of my vision I could see Finland flashing Sweden puppy-dog eyes. It felt to me like it was a toying with fate - if this is what you call fate -, but the Swedish man sighed and slowly raised his hand in embarrassment.

Why... Why was Denmark being so nice to me. Then it occurred to me - he seams like one of those boys who takes a new girl home every night. The thought made me frown a bit as I looked to Canada.

"Is it safe?" I ask quietly, catching the quiet mans attention. He turned to me with a confused look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I glance over at the others who seamed to be ignoring us.

"To live with them?" I whispered back, and he stares at me for a moment before nodding. And, for the reason that I am crazy, I decided to believe him. He seamed the most trustworthy male in the room.

Verdan was looking in my general direction, but glanced at England before she spoke.

"I think-a all in all, the ragazza should choose-a weather or not she even-a wants to stay with them. Majority-a rules so she has full-a permission. But, Miss Ames, what-a do you think?" All eyes were on me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well..."

Verdan leaned on the wall on the far side of the room as other countries began to file out of the room. I still sat in shock; they really are countries. Every last one of these people - exclude the fact Antarctica is a continent - are countries, the human personifications of countries!

Antarctica skipped up to Verdan, her penguin nested in her hood. They began to talk, and I was a bit surprised. Compare them from afar and you'd think they have never met. But now that they're talking and interacting with each other... It was strange...

It was almost as if they were one person, I even saw the ghost of a grin on Verdan's face. Antarctica waved me over and I glanced from side to side stupidly.

"Oui, I'm waving to you," She nodded, so I began to walk their way. "Anyways, I figured since we might see each other in public you'll need out human names!" Antarctica had a rather thick French accent. I figured she lived with France.

"Okay." I nodded

"Zey call me Izabel Bonnefoy." Antarctica grinned, showing off her not-so-perfect teeth. Verdan rolled her eyes.

"Castle Kirkland." I glanced at her.

"Kirkland doesn't seam like an Italian name." She frowned, then glared at me.

"During-a the Declaration of Independence I was-a taken to be British territory, I've-a lived with England ever since. He is-a like my father, and without his help I would not-a have the economy I have today. Of course I'm going to-a have his human last name." I nodded quickly, not wanting to get her even more pissed than she already seamed to be.

"Verdan, calm down oui? She didn't know." Verdan sighed, closing her eyes and turning her head.

"I-a know." She pushed herself off the wall and fixed her uniform. "I-a have to go make-a sure England dose not try to-a burn down the house." I glance to Antarctica who seamed to notice my confusion.

"England is a really bad cook." She explained, and I nodded, although I was still confused.

"Miles!" Denmark called from across the room. "Come on, we're heading home!" That freaking Dane...


	5. That's Just Cold

The Nordics owned a mini-van. A large black mini-van which(apparently), Denmark had spray painted the words 'Nordics' across the left side. I shivered from the outside weather, but shrugged it off and politely declined Finland's offer to use his jacket.

Norway and Iceland weren't to happy that I had accepted the offer to stay at their house. But hey, it's only until we can figure out what's going on. Denmark seamed excited, and so did Finland. I don't think Sweden really cares anymore.

So once everyone was seated, with me between Denmark and Norway, Sweden began the drive back to their house. I felt a bit awkward sitting next to Norway, even though he was emotionless it felt like he was glaring at me.

On the way back to their 'humble abode' as Denmark called it, said Dane began to tell stories about all his victories and how he was King and all that rubbish. At one point Norway reached over me and chocked Denmark with his tie, which made me laugh a bit.

But then the others began to tell stories and Finland had hit Denmark upside the head when he began to state something about Santa Clause. It was all so much fun, and I wanted to hear more, but I became very tired about two hours into the drive.

Finland seemed to notice and shushed Denmark.

"Can't you see she's tired." He motioned to me, or at least I think he did. My eyes were half closed and I was holding back a loud yawn. I don't really remember what happened next... I think I fell asleep on Denmark's shoulder. But when my eyes opened again, Denmark was climbing out of the van, and I noticed that no one else was in the car.

I heard Norway talking to Iceland about what they were going to do with yet _another _person in the house. If I realized I would cause them all that trouble I wouldn't have said yes to the offer.

Denmark turned around to face me and grinned.

"We'll look who finally woke up!" He announced, that stupid grin never leaving his face. I winced, frowning and had enough strength to flip him off, which he simply laughed off.

Slowly, I got out of the car which took a lot of coaxing from Finland and Denmark pulling on my arm. But once out of the car I began to shiver. Finland had warned me it was really cold where they lived-now I believed him. I still declined the offer for a jacket, so they quickly got me inside.

"You're very stubborn." Iceland stated once we were in the warmth. My vision became hazy for a moment and another boy took his place. He was a tall blond with sunglasses, and a pony tail. He was smirking, then grinned _You're very stubborn Miles, you know that right?_

By the time the man was gone, I had almost collapsed. But one of the others-Denmark-had caught me on my way towards the floor. The others were murmuring but it all sounded so far. I blinked repeatedly, but the burning sensation wouldn't go away. I heard what sounded like an apology, then people arguing. Then a pain spread through my cheek and I gritted my teeth. When I blinked again, Norway was choking Denmark and Finland was hovering over my slumping form.

I stared up at him from my seat on the floor, leaning onto the wall.

"He... slapped me..." I reached up tiredly to my cheek and rubbed it.

"You don't slap people." Norway was able to keep the same straight expression was he continued to choke the Danish man, and I would have laughed in I wasn't tired and if I hadn't just been slapped. Finland helped me stand, and I glanced around to see if I could find the mystery man.

"Are you okay?" I tried to nod, but that just made all of the pain worse. I blinked repeatedly to try and get rid of the daze, but my eyes began to stay closed longer.

I woke up the next morning with no memory of falling asleep. I remember some things, like Finland helping me towards a room, and actually laying down. But pain replaced the memory of falling asleep.

"No, I 'm going to ch'ck to see if she is aw'kw." My head was still throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as what happened last night. When the door to the room opened, Sweden slowly poked his head in to look at me.

"Morning," I did my best to smile but it just didn't feel right. Sweden looked back out the mostly closed door and nodded before turning back to me.  
>"Good m'rning Miles." The way he said my name like I'd been here for so long surprised me. I think this is the first time Sweden has actually spoken to me.<p>

And the 'good' in front of 'morning' seamed useless. How is it a good morning yet? Nothing good has really happened since I arrived, except the face Canada now has someone who notices him. I tried to run the sleep out of my eyes an I turned head to look out the window.

"_Good morning Miles_!" I frowned and cringed at the sound of Denmark's greeting. Did he have to shout so damn much?

"Shut up," I mumbled, and even to myself it sounded like whining. I was pouring, my eyes half closed and now trying to turn away from any form of light in the room.

"Idiot, can't you tell she still has a headache?" It was Norway, I knew because of the amount of emotion in his voice... Which was none. I pulled up the covers that were laying on the lower half of my body.

"Why won't the light shut up?" I whined

"You sound like Britain after he's had to much to drink," Iceland stated, and I groaned in pain. My time here was already feeling like an eternity.

Why can't I remember home?


	6. Stay, Stay, Run

Can I just forget home and stay here? After a full month of living with the Nordics, I wanted to give up on the search for my past. I think the others did as well, but I can never tell with Norway.

After the first week Iceland stopped constantly avoiding me, and Norway actually spoke to me. I learned after day two that Denmark has a drinking problem and that Sweden can get rather jealous when you hug Finland.

Due to the cold I bundled up more often, but now I'm sort of used to it and can wear baggy shirts, a hoodie, sweatpants and boots.

Most days I am woken by Denmark's obnoxious shouting, or Finland trying to coax me out of the blanket after having to much dairy. Either way I'm still not a morning person.

Today happened to be Finland's day, and I was refusing to remove the comforter from over my head.

"I don't wanna." I whined as Finland gently rubbed my back. "My tummy hurts, I am never going to eat again." He snickered at this. I guess he learned that I never really mean that.

"We're meeting Canada, Verdan and Antarctica at that Pancake place you like so much." I slowly peak my head out of my blankets along with my nose and squint at him.

"Will Kuma and Bob be there?" He smiled and nodded. I sighed, closing my eyes. "Give me fifteen minutes."

It took me only ten of those fifteen minutes to get ready to go, the other five were spent trying to help Denmark with his hang-over.

"You drank to much again." I all but scolded the country who was currently holding his head.

"I will never do that." He shot back and I snorted. _Yeah _I thought to myself _you keep believing that._

I gave him the aspirin that Finland had asked me to give to him and requested (forced) him to take it. He sighed after downing the medication and put the held empty glass of water on the table in front of the couch.

"How's your stomach?" He ran a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Better than your head I presume." he groaned and leaned back. "Now hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast."

It took Denmark ten minutes longer than I took to get ready, even with all of us trying to rush him. I even threatened to leave him behind once or twice (five times in all). And when we were ready to go, I'd received a text from Antarctica saying they'd been seated and ordered the drinks. I practically shoved the Danish country out the door before racing Finland to the car.

"You didn't need to shove," Denmark complained as he took his seat on my left and Norway sat to my right. I poked his nose and he screwed up his face trying to look at it.

"You're right. But I _wanted_ to." He rolled his eyes and let out an over-exaggerated sigh. The drive was full of laughing and jokes and plane emotionless Norway. Denmark seamed amused by my ways of trying to get him to at least crack a smile which ended in Norway hitting my hands away, or just staring at me.

"M-Miles just give up." Denmark snickered and I pouted. There wasn't even a way to get this goddamn country to blush. "Don't you think we've already tried all of that?" Denmark chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Well maybe you aren't as motivated bro!" I whined and earned a chuckle from Denmark and a laugh from Finland. The ride continued on like this for about six more minutes untill we pulled into the parking lot of Graphic Meals, a really nice restaurant that I wasn't to sure about at first.

But the interior was nice; and kind of dark in colors. They make mostly pancake based food, but for lunch and dinner they make sandwiches, so on.

When the six of us entered, I noticed the others instantly. Verdan, or Castle as we called her in public, was wearing a Doctor Who based shirt and ripped up jeans and from this angle, it looked like Union Jack based high tops. Her dark blue hat was switched out of a dark green one

Antarctica, Izabel, was wearing a dark red hoodie and sweat pants with brown boots, and her hair was pulled up into pig tails that sprouted from either side of her head.

Canada, or Mattie, wore his normal Canadian flag hoodie and tan cargo shorts with beige sneakers. His glasses were falling off his nose and he looked a bit nervous.

"Zhere you guys are!" Antarctica called us over and I gladly took the seat next to her, Denmark sitting on my other side.

"What took you so long?" I gave her a 'are you seriously asking me that' look. And she giggled a bit. "Denmark again?" I simply nodded before I heard my own stomach growl and I flushed.

The sound was a mix between _I'm hungry_ and _get any and all food the hell away from me._

Antarctica looked at me sympathetically, like she understood.

"To much dairy again?" I nodded slowly and placed my head on the table which was surprisingly clean. Antarctica began to rub my back and I felt something paw at my feet. I slowly raise my head to look under the table.

"Who are you?" I smile a bit as I reach underneath the table and bring the rather warm bear into my lap.

"Hello Kuma, I'm Miles." I always had to introduce myself to Kuma when I meet him. It's kind of sad really, he can't even remember the name of his owner.

But after about two weeks into my stay, I had finally got most, if not all the countries to remember him. Antarctica was the first since she used to remember him, but forgot when she started to live with Francy pants. Then it was America, England and Germany.

Others soon followed and I could tell that Canada was just so happy about it. But he was still shy and quiet.

Kuma began to sniff my hair and his cold nose brushed up against my neck and I let out a strangled squeak. Kuma turned in my lap so he could set his head on the table and stayed there.

"Where's Bob? "I raised an eyebrow at the Antarctic Continent. It was her turn to get me a 'are you serious' look. I snickered, because this meant Bob was going to be our drink waiter again. When he dose that at least one person gets their drink spilled on them.

Speak of the devil and he shall come. I saw Bob exiting the double doors, his bright pink bow tie around his neck and a tray full of glasses in his flippers.

Surprisingly no one had their drinks spilled, and when he was done he simply dropped the tray and hopped into Antarctica's lap. Verdan took a sip of what I assumed was hot chocolate, and I took an uncertain sip of my water. It didn't seam to upset my stomach so I thought a pancake or two would be fine.

A man I'd never seen before walked up to us. He has short strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes, and his smile was enticing and bright. He wore a bright pink shirt, black skinny jeans, red converse and a red bow tie.

"Good morning, my name is Oliver Lockwood, and I will be your waiter today! What can I get you?" This man reminded me of England, except he spoke in a more cheery and childish tone and he had freckles splashed across his nose. I kept thinking about this as everyone ordered one by one, then it was my turn.

I ordered a simple plate of two pancakes and some eggs over-easy. Once he was gone, all of our conversations went back to normal, as if no one had noticed how similar our waiter looked to one of our dear friend and Verdan's father figure.

Then I saw the look Verdan gave me. It wasn't her normal _I'm bored kill me now_ look, it was one that was asking if I had seen what she had. I nodded quickly and Verdan excused herself to the restroom.

After about a minute, I did the same. We were the only two in the restroom, and for that I was thankful. she turned to me and squinted.

"So you-a saw the resemblance as-a well right?" I nodded slowly and he sighed, leaning on the counter. "I-a really hope it's not his-a 2P." I tilted my head. What did she mean exactly by '2P'?

"What dose that me-" she waved it off.

"That's-a not important, we need to get-a back to the others." When I tried to speak again, she glared at me. "Do-a not ask the others what the 2ps are. They-a do not know they exist, and Arthur will get-a pissed if he found out I let that-a slip around you. Just say nothing." I nodded slowly, but something in my gut told me it wasn't good at all.

For the rest of the meal, Verdan did not look at nor speak to me. There was never once any mention of 2ps and Oliver seamed pretty normal. I didn't understand Verdan's caution when he walked over.

"How's everything tasting?" He grinned as Antarctica answered almost immediately. I tried to keep Kuma off my food but in the end gave him a few bites.

"This is amazing!" Antarctica grinned and Oliver giggled... That giggle sounded familiar, the nightmarish kind of familiar that sends shivers up your spine.

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Is there anything else I can get you?" Verdan mumbled something, causing Antarctica to kick her.

It didn't take much longer for everyone to finish and Verdan ended up paying the check even after Canada offered to pay since it was his idea.

"I'm-a paying. Shut up."

"Miss," Oliver called out, waving me over. I glanced at Denmark and gave a small smile.

"I'll catch up in a moment." He grinned and nodded, walking out in his usual flashy way by throwing both doors open and putting his hands on his hips and laughing obnoxiously. I wondered how the hell he could do that almost every time we leave a restaurant.

I turned and walked towards Oliver, a bit cautiously. Had I left something of did it have to do with the 2p's that Verdan had mentioned? He cleared his throat as I reached him and he held out a slip of paper to me.

"Good day Miles," he giggled before disappearing into the kitchen. I carefully unfolded the paper and squinted at the messy writing... This was... My handwriting.

_Run_


	7. Bloody Hearts

**Warnings: Blood, animal hearts, cussing**

-Three weeks later-

I never saw the strange man named Oliver Lockwood again. According to the owner of the restaurant, Konor, he had disappeared after his third day of work. It made me pay more attention to the note, which I hadn't shown any of the others.

_What the hell, just what the hell._ It's all I can think, the only thing that is running through my head. _What the hell_ Is wrong with my freaking life? Is this all a lie?

Okay that was a little deep in my opinion.

This morning I was woken by Denmark, but I refused to leave my room. For the past two weeks, I'd wake up and immediately go to the library to read. I guess I scared the others a bit, because Finland nervously slipped his head into my room. I sat on my bed, my back against the wall and my blankets bundled around myself.

"Miles, are you okay?" He squinted at me and I shook.

"I am having a moment with myself and it is hurting my head." I frown and peek out of my blankets. "I want cheese." He smiled softly and shook his head. He slowly slipped out of the doorway and I heard him say _she's alright._

Sighing, I lay down on my side to think. It had been three full weeks since I'd met Oliver, since he'd given me the letter. Two freaking weeks and nothing from Verdan about 2p's. Every time I tried to bring them up she'd switch the topic, ignore me completely or yell at me to drop it. what was so goddamn bad about it?

Suddenly a weight pressed into me and I let out all of my breath. Who the hell is sitting on me!?

"Denmark," I heard Norway warn, and I wondered how I could not tell it was _him_. That goddamn Dane. I didn't say anything, right now other thoughts clouded my mind.

"Denmark get off of Miles." Finland complained, but the pressure didn't go away. I took in a deep breath and the pain felt a bit nice for some reason... Stretching but not ripping my skin... Nice. Denmark continued to sit there and the others were quiet.

"Get off," I mumbled and shoved him a bit after freeing my arms. Denmark let out a slight yelp as he hit the floor and I sat up groggily rubbing my eyes, yawning as I did.

"You trying to be sexy or something? To be honest it's not really working." Denmark said bluntly. My eyes watered and a hot flash of pain went through my head. The same man I saw replace Norway all those weeks ago now replaced Denmark. He was smirking, his sun glasses on the top of his head. _To be honest Miles, when you try to be sexy, it just doesn't work._

I groaned in pain, falling back down while holding my head in my hands and curling into a ball. My memories of this moments were in pieces. I remember Denmark looking at me worried, then Finland waving a hand in my face, Sweden even stuck my boot near my nose.

But when I finally came to, Denmark was hovering over me. It took me a moment to figure out how roughly I took in each breath and how short and ragged they were. My lips were wet and I guessed that someone (Denmark) had given me CPR. Why? I'm breathing just fine.

"She's alive!" I heard Finland exclaim and I could see the tears gathering in Denmark's eyes.

"Wh... What h-happen-ened?" I asked slowly and Denmark closed his eyes before looking at me teary-eyes.

"You stopped breathing."

* * *

><p>"What if this becomes a problem?" Denmark asked England. We currently sat in the living room of England house, Iceland, Finland, Norway and Sweden huddled on the couch while Denmark and I sat in armchairs across from one another.<p>

England turned to Denmark from his position near the windows.

"It's already a problem." He said through gritted teeth. "What if next time her heart stops beating and you _can't_ save her?" England crossed his arms and I was surprised by Denmark's reaction. He immediately stood up and grabbed England by the collar.

"Don't ever say something like that to me again. _Ever_." He and England stared each other down till England looked away, his face flushed. Denmark dropped him before going to sit back down. I tried to meet his eyes but he refused my gaze and stared down at his lap. What happened to the happy Dane who offered me a home?

I was even more surprised to see Norway surprised by his actions. But the emotion went as quickly as it came. I looked to England who was fixing his uniform. His eyes met mine and I refused to let go.

"What's happening to me?" I asked softly, tears brimming in my eyes as I bit my lip. I don't want to know what's happening, I just want it to stop. But unfortunately, to stop something you need to know what it is.

He bit his lip again, looking into the air above him where I guess he can see his imaginary friends. But each time he looks away from them, he looks back to me. After what seams like an eternity he answers me.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"What-a happened?!" I jumped as the door to the living room crashed open and Verdan stormed in fallowed by Antarctica.<p>

"What's wrong, did I leave the oven on again?" England bit his nails and I gave him a really dude? look. But he looked back at me with genuine worry. How bad at cooking is he?

"No, you-a did not! I got a text from-a Finland telling me he was-a coming over because something happened to-a Miles!" We all turned to Finland who was flushed and stuttering.

"I-I only s-sent t-that to England!" He rushed to grab his phone and searched through it before his blush turned a darker shade of red. "I-I sent it to everyone with the last name Kirkland..."

"You have us listed under our human names?" Antarctica squinted at him. If his face turned any more red, I think Romano's tomatoes would be jealous.

"Y-yeah I mean, w-what if s-someone stole my p-p-phone? They would f-find out o-or think I'm crazy." I nodded slowly in understanding, a bit surprised that I had never thought of that.

"That's a really smart idea." I blurted out, which was a cue to turn Finland into a tomato.

Verdan stared at me for a moment before she spoke. "What happened?" It surprised me how all accent went out of her voice as it deepened. England looked to me as if asking my permission to tell. I nodded slowly and he took in a deep breath.

"Apparently, at one point this morning..." He looked up to Verdan who was impatiently waiting for an answer. "Miles stopped breathing." Antarctica's eyes widened and Verdan's usually angry exterior was coated with worry and surprise.

"I'm fine," I mumbled and Denmark scoffed.

"You weren't so fine when I was giving you CPR." I glared in his direction and he glared right back. Was he trying to piss me off or something? ' walked towards me and keeled down so she was at eye level with me.

"Miles. Are you okay?" I fidgeted in my seat, she was like a totally different person. but as I look at her, I knew it was genuine concern she was showing. I slowly shook my head, tears lining my eyelids as I bit my lip.

"No," She roughly pulled me forward and into a tight, stiff hug. I tried to hug back but her arms pinned mine to my sides. I end up staring out the window behind England. Taking in a sharp breath as I stare into the blue eyes of a man that looked exactly like Oliver. Except he held a plate of cupcakes. He also wore a bright pink shirt and a bright blue bow tie.

"Is that Oliver?" Everyone turned towards the window, but once I get a good view again, he's gone.

"Miles, what's wrong?" I'm quick to slip from Verdan's grip and I stand, running for the door. It takes me a minute to finally get outside, Finland, Sweden and Denmark running after me. Once outside I circle to the side of the house and skids to a stop. A plate of cupcakes sits on the ground.

I step forward, only to be pulled back and I tense up thinking its Oliver. But the stupid Danes voice for once calms my nerves.

"Miles what are you doing?" He hissed and I stuttered my answer, still a bit surprised by him grabbing my arm.

"L-look," I weakly point to the plate and take in the scent... Blood. When dad used to work at the butcher shop he'd always come home smelling like it...

How did I know that?

I brush it off and tug myself from Denmark, jogging to the plate. It was just my luck to trip and fall boobs first onto the plate. She stench of blood intensified and I looked down. I pushed myself up before screaming... Inside the cupcakes... Are chicken hearts.

Suddenly, I fall into darkness. When I wake up, I'm in a room with a chair and a door and a desk. My dads work I would assume since his name is on the name-stand on the desk. Wilber Ames.

Why they would have an office at the butchers shop I would never know. Why I was here was a mystery to my brain.

I sit in the chair; I had to guess I was only about five or six due to the fact my feet just barley touched the floor. I stared at the door for a moment before giggling. Why did I do that?

Six year old me hoped from my seat and only one thought went through my head, and that was to find daddy.

I easily slipped through the door way; the hard part was not getting caught before I found dad and be sent back to the office. The sounds of my feet hitting the floor echoes through the mostly empty building, followed by the sliding of meat and the flopping of what was cut off hitting a metal table.

I knew what was coming next, I don't know how, but I knew. And even as I knew, I couldn't stop my legs from carrying me forward. And that's when I saw it. That is when I saw the... The heart. The fucking chicken heart. And my dad was holding it up with his gloved hand. I whimpered and he turned to face me, his eyes wide.

"Miley!"

* * *

><p>Everything becomes clear to me as I realize I'm still outside England's house, and I'm falling back towards the cupcakes. Then someone caught me an inch above the ground to my chest just barley touched the horrid meat-filled deserts. Denmark helped me stand before looking to the cupcakes and gagging. Sweden carried me towards the door, and I heard Denmark whisper <em>what the hell<em>? And I had to agree. What the hell?

"I... I can walk." Sweden ignored me and I began to gag slightly at the lingering blood that is splashed into my chest. I covered my mouth and nose in an attempt to stop the smell and stop my stomach contents from trying to escape.

"What happened to her?" Verdan was waiting for us as soon as we got inside. I glanced at her but her image was fuzzy due to the tears in my eyes.

"Meat... Cupcakes... Bloody chicken hearts..."


	8. So Sleepy

I couldn't sleep that night without dreaming of those goddamn cupcakes. I spent at least thirty minutes tossing and turning after waking up until I grabbed my pillow and chucked it across the room.

"Goddamn it!" I pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my face into my pants leg. I just want to sleep... I just want to get some fucking sleep.

I whimpered softly, afraid if I looked up I would see those blue eyes... I can even remember the brow eyes man from Graphic Meals. Who is Oliver Lockwood? Dose he even exist? I really, really hope he doesn't.

* * *

><p>"Miles?" I refuse to look up at the figure, already knowing it was Denmark. He sounded tired, but also worried. He can keep it to himself, I know he needs his sleep especially on these rare occasions when he isn't drunk.<p>

"What?" My voice is barley a whisper, but I meant to say nothing at all. I should say nothing, he should just go back to bed. "Go back to bed Denmark." My voice cracks. _Goddamn it_.

"No." He replies bluntly as he closes the door. I still don't bother to look up. That _freaking_ Dane. I thought if I just say nothing he would go away, but when dose that _ever_ work?

Apparently never, because the bed creaked and groaned under his weight. When I begin to look up, he suddenly pulls me into a hug and My face is buried into the crook on his neck.

"Denmark," I whined and tried to push him away. "You're not going away are you?" He hummed in response. Who knew Denmark could be so affectionate and... Warm. This didn't seam right, but... Sleepy...

* * *

><p>"Miles," I shook my head slowly and felt my face rub against the skin of someone else's neck.<p>

"Sleepy." I murmured, and whoever was laying next to me heated up. I. Didn't. Care. I am so... Sleepy... Sleepy... Sleepy. I curled up into the person, why should I care who it is... I'm so sleepy...

"M-Miles can you get off?" I ignore the voice and wrap my arms around them so they replace my teddy bear. "You're really starting to freak me out." I yawned slightly.

"Shut up... You stupid Dane." I nuzzles his neck softly and yawned again. _What the hell am I doing? _This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this. But the more I thought this, the more I _really_ wanted to do it. Not _it_, it, but it as in lie here with him and just... Sleep.

"Hey, Miles hav-" Iceland's voice suddenly cut off but I didn't bother to untangle myself from Denmark. I'm to tired to care. _Get off of him _I told myself _just wake up_! I did the exact opposite of my thoughts as I tried to pull him closer. "Denmark, what did you do?"

"I just came to comfort her last night, and when I tried to wake her up she just started to cling to me and I would really like to get up." His sentence was rushed and I giggled softly.

"_Stupid Dane._" I sang softly, _shut u_p I told myself. Why am I not in control? Was it something in the cupcakes? I didn't even eat them...

* * *

><p>Finland and Norway are eventually able to pry me off of Denmark; but then I find my next pillow. <em>Lucky Norway<em>!

"Get off of me." I shook my head slightly, my arms wrapped around his waist. "Someone get her off me." If he ever showed emotion, I think I would have heard desperation in his voice, but no. He spoke in the same old monotonous way.

It all... Lulled me... To sleep.

* * *

><p>I screamed as loudly as I could when the first drop of ice water hit my neck.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK THIS ISN'T THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!" I screamed, my arms releasing whoever I was holding. What happened? Why water? Am I really _that_ hard to wake up?

"The what?" I shook my head, my hair flying around in clumps as I did.

"It's not important." I looked up at who was standing in front of me. I saw three people, Verdan, Denmark and England. Verdan held an empty bucket, Denmark had his arms crossed and England held an old looking book. I looked down to who I had been holding and flushed. _Norway_.

Verdan tossed the bucket to the side and held her hand out to me.

"Get up ragazza," I slowly took her hand and let her pull me to my feet. Her grip was stronger than I thought it would be, it was harsh and angry. So I asked the only question on my mind.

"What happened this time?"

* * *

><p>My life could be explained in two words; <em>motherfucking shit<em>. Or just shit-tastic. We have spent three hours straight trying to figure out what was going on; no luck whatsoever.

"This is hopeless." I moan in misery as I toss one of Arthur's spell books down. "Even if Oliver did use magic, who's to say he didn't use a book you don't have." I glare in the direction of the British nation.

"I have every spell book made in this universe!" He argued and I looked to the tall stacks of books.

"Well... Whose to say he's from this universe?" Arthur glanced up at me in surprise as if I had found the cure to cancer. _Not from this universe_. Is that possible? I didn't really mean it when I said it. But now the possibility was open. Another universe.

"Verdan," England looked to the Italian/British country and she looked back. "Get the files. I think it's time."

"What if it's-a not them?"

"Then screw it, they deserve to know about this!" I had never seen England yell at Verdan and I guess it was rare because I saw the flash of pain in her eyes and the almost-tears. Verdan stood and exited the room.

England looked satisfied with himself, and I felt something boil inside me. I stood up and stalked over to him, looking him straight in the eyes with a glare. I jabbed his chest with my finger; England looked unfazed.

"Listen to me _Arthur_," I stressed the sound of his human name. "I don't care if your a country. You could be the queen for all I care. You do not yell at your supposed daughter and not apologize." I tried to stare him down but was pretty sure the look I had made me look constipated.

Oh god, now I had to pee.

* * *

><p>After nearly pissing myself because I refused to go till I knew what England sent Verdan to get, Denmark dragged me to the restroom and threatened to use force unless I went. So I pushed him out of the door way and did my business; trying to be quick at it.<p>

"Stupid bladder." I scolded and pinched my stomach. After wiping off, I stood, pulled up my pants and flushed the yellow tinted water. I stepped up to the sink and turned it on. Once I got a small amount of soap on my hands, I rubbed them together and looked up. My eyes widened and I forgot to rub my hands under the water and just let them sit there, numbing from the cold liquid pouring from the sink.

My reflection wasn't me. Well it sort of was... She had the face shape, facial parts, and hair length. But her eyes... Blood red as well as her hair. Hanging from the left corner of her mouth was a freshly lit cigarette. And I stared at her. She stared back as if we were the same person, then she smirked and a voice rang through my head.

_Boo_

I screamed, she cackled, and there was banging on the door.

_Welcome to hell. Enjoy your stay._


	9. London, England

It took me two hours to calm down. It also took Canada bringing Kuma over and Antarctica cuddling me. What was that I saw in the restroom? I wasn't about to get away with 'I thought I saw something' and I knew that. There was no way out of telling the truth. But I didn't want to tell it...

"Miles," Verdan spoke softly as she brushed the qhair out of my face. I had been trying to hide in it forever... I don't want to talk about what happened... Ever. But Verdan had shed her usually grumpy exterior and was now in a sort of 'mother hen' mode. "Miles what's-a wrong? What happened?"

I buried my head back into Kuma's fur and sniffles. Kuma wiggled a bit before he stopped trying to escape from my near-death grip.

"I-I don't know how to explain it without sounding crazy..." I don't want these people to think I'm crazy... Although, they are countries so I guess they really can't judge my sanity anymore then I can judge theirs.

"I don't think there is a way to explain anything and not sound crazy." Canada rubbed circles onto my back and I sniffles. I reluctantly handed Canada his bear and then pulled my flannel close around myself.

"You can tell us." I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes off onto my sleeve.

"I was... Washing my hands. And I-I looked into the mirror... And my reflection stared back at first... But i-it wasn't me... It was a girl who looked like me..." I saw Verdan's face pale as she stepped back to stand with England who held a thick folder in his hands. "She had... Red hair, and red eyes... She was smoking and dressed a lot like me... But she was so... Different."

"That sounds scary," Kuma began. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miles, my name is Miles goddamn it!" This was the fourth time he asked who I was and that along with the pounding of blood in my ears gave me a head ache. I furiously rubbed at my eyes and two arms wrapped around me.

"I remember your name..." Antarctica trailed off as soon as she finished her sentence. I nodded slowly and hugged her back.

"We... I think we need to call Lon-"

"No, don't-a even say her name!" Verdan's sudden outburst startled me and I let go of the Antarctic continent. "We have-a all the information here and we-a can do it without her!"

"I'm afraid we cannot..." England sighed and I saw Verdan grind her teeth together before clenching her fists and closing her eyes... Not her best look I might say. "Verdan I know you don't care for her..."

"HER CAT RIPPED MY SHEETS UP AND HER DOGS KEPT POKING THEIR HEADS IN MY BOOBS," Verdan exclaimed. "AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP THEM AND SHE IGNORES ME WHEN I ASK HER TO GET THEM OFF!"

"Who are they talking about..." I whispered.

"London. England's capital, also known as Hazel Mason." Antarctica rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face as Verdan kept giving England reasons to why she isn't fond of London.

"AND SHE KNOWS MY TICKLE SPOTS!" I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Antarctica.

"She's ticklish?" And the continent nodded. "And another question... I thought only Countries had human personifications, why is London a person?" And Antarctica's face fell.

"I'm a continent, zank you very much. And, zhere are capitals, cities and once in a while a town will be personified. Anaheim really likes Disney land and Florida wrestles alligators for fun." I nodded slowly and turned away. That seamed... Crazy. Then again, so do I.

"Oh, okay." I nodded slowly and then Verdan screamed in frustration.

"FINE JUST GET HER ARSE OVER HERE SO SHE CAN BLOODY LEAVE AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"'Ello everyone! I'm home~" I cringed a bit at the new and raised voice. The girl who walked in wasn't as tall as Verdan whom had opened the door, but not much shorter. She had short brown hair with a streak of blond and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.<p>

"This is-a not your home." Two dogs, doxin adults, one black and one brown and white. They were followed by a grumpy and chubby looking cat. Verdan grimaced and scrunched up her nose. "Oh joy you-a brought your pets."

"Don't you worry love I'm not gonna be here for long just checking in to see what Engie-dingy wants." London seamed... Slightly confident and care free. "Oh and look there's a new girl, what is she? California?"

"She's human." London's facade faltered when England spoke. "But that's not the point, we need to talk about the... Thing." London grinned and looked at England.

"Oh, it's been fourty nine years and now you wanna say something? Of course, of course just let me pull the information out my arse!" She cackled with laughter before pulling a mysterious black top hat out of nowhere. "Well that might actually hurt so I'll just pull it outta here!"

"London you-a are a nasty twat."

"I get that a lot." London pulled a thin black folder out of the hat before tossing it away. "So, why do you desire now to tell 'em?" London sat down across from Antarctica and I, keeping her eyes on England as she spoke.

"We think... Well we think they might be back. But when I checked the folder I found no one fitting the description of a man named Oliver. I think your half may have his profile."

"Oliver... Ah yes, I know just the one!" She flipped through the thin pages before announcing she found it. "Now, who saw 'im?"

"I did." I was surprised when my voice didn't crack, and London nodded slowly. She passed the folder over to me and My eyes scanned the picture. This was defiantly Oliver... The blue eyed Oliver, not Lockwood. "This is him." I nodded slowly and London looked to England.

"Looks like Ollie and Allen found a way back."

"That," England sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Was what I was afraid of..." Antarctica glanced at the page and then looked at Verdan rather then the British nation to her left.

"What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Second players; player 2; 2p's. They. We're all the same thing; alternative people, or alternative anything really. England, Verdan and London all explained them in one way or another, but I think I understand.<p>

Hers is what I got from this; Player 2 is much like the old Mario game, in which if two people were to be Mario, one was the original, the other was white and green.

We are, as we think, the original. Oliver is a second player; the complete and total opposite of his Player 1, who happens to be England.

Allen, who London had mentioned before, is the Player 2 for America.

They are both psychoses from what I have gathered; killers and blood bathers. Oliver, unlike England, is an excellent cook. But unfortunately he uses his excellence to kill through poison and/or sickness.

Allen is a vegetarian, and carries around a nail embedded bat to kill his victims. But I was told by Verdan is he ever saw an animal get killed he would either gain, go on a rampage, or possibly both.

"This is just sick..." Antarctic gagged at the picture, and I had to agree. A lady lay on the ground in what looked to be an inhuman position; her skill bashes in and bloody. Her teeth mixed with blood and saliva on the ground below her mouth and her stomach was slashed open, all her main organs gone except for the left kidney and the pancreas.

"This was the work of Oliver and Allen when they first entered our world. Sorry for the gore." London's apology didn't sound the least bit sincere. "But we sent them back to their world... And accidentally went with them." She handed me another page that had a profile... At the top it read _2p: Canada_

I looked at the picture and froze. It's that guy I keep seeing in my visions...

_The name's Mathew Lakewood. Nice to finally meet someone who can break my nose with one shot, eh?_

The voice was rough but slightly soothing with a hint of annoyance. And it was happening again, I watched as everything kind of froze. Then I blinked and the scene would change. Denmark, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time was kneeling in front of me and I lay on my side. The paper crushed in my hands.

_Oh great... Here we go again..._


End file.
